Talk:Body Parts (episode)
Removal of nitpick For the record, and numerous other episodes (there was an episode, I forgot which, where Quark was auctioning off a Ferengi named Plegg but it wasn't really him) establish vacuum desication as Ferengi tradition, so the nitpick is wrong. --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 02:39, 30 Nov 2005 (UTC) :The episode you're referring to is . - Ugliness Man 14:42, 9 February 2007 (UTC) Quark vs. the Volcano? I don't want to sound like a kook or a conspiracy theorist, but am I the only one who thinks that Quark's mis-diagnosis was somehow enginered by Brunt? It almost seems to obvious to me. Brunt obviously had a grudge against Quark, and he figured out the perfect revenge. Make him think he's dying so he'll offer his remains on the Futures Exchange, make a high enough offer for the remains so that he'll snatch up the opportunity right away, then let him find out he's not dying, forcing him to choose between dying or becoming an outcast. Either way, Brunt wins. - Ugliness Man 14:42, 9 February 2007 (UTC) : That's an interesting suggestion. There's no evidence for it, but it makes perfect sense, and is entirely logical. Perhaps something they could have pursued in a later episode – Bertaut 01:56, 6 January 2008 (UTC) ::Furthermore, it's too bad they didn't pursue the whole "sue for malpractice" thing that he mentioned. I thought for sure that Quark was going to just sue his doctor to get his money back and get back on his feet, but it never came up after he first mentioned it. Either he ended up not doing it (perhaps he was no long allowed to after he broke his contract) or he did but it was never discussed (which would explain how he got things back to normal so quickly). - 21:45, 26 January 2009 (UTC)anon Quote ''- Rom, speaking as the first Grand Nagus about the fact that the Rules of Acquisition were a marketing ploy'' :Shouldn't that specify that it was in a dream and not fact? --Morder 18:48, 14 May 2008 (UTC) Laura Behr's idea? In the comment regarding Nana Visitor's pregnancy being the true rational behind this story, it is credited that the idea for the solution came from Laura Behr, Ira Steven Behr's wife. Do we have any reference for this? I'm happy to believe it, but I think it needs a source... Tanky 07:38, 6 July 2008 (UTC) the Ferengi doctor's name His name is something like ohropax, which is a german earplug brand name. (ohr ~ ear ) :Okay, but I doubt that the name was chosen for that reason, and unless it was, it can't be in the article.--31dot 15:43, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Garek? Wasn't Garek supposed to kill Quark? What happened to that? :Watch the episode.--31dot 20:52, 24 April 2009 (UTC) ::In the episode, Quark hires Garak to kill him, enters his quarters scared that Garak's going to jump him any second, falls asleep and has the dream where Rom is the first Nagus. Then he wakes up and immediately talks to Brunt who closes his bar. Then Bashir, Dax, Sisko and bunch of other crew arrive with drinks, glasses, and chairs. Then the episode is over. At no point in any of that is it ever shown or mentioned that Quark cancelled the assassination or is even worried about it. So yeah I also found that very odd and came here specifically looking for a note about it, FYI. 03:19, June 14, 2012 (UTC) :Any note about it in the article would be a nitpick, which we don't put in articles. 31dot 09:32, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Fourth runabout It may be named for the first time in this episode, but in Visionary, one of O'Brien's timejumps takes him to what would appear to be one of four runabouts evacuating the station; since he only skips about five hours at a time into alternate futures, it seems highly likely this is the standard complement of runabouts from at least that time. The other alternative is that one was simply visiting the station as part of normal traffic during Visionary. 11:27, March 8, 2010 (UTC)